


Big Buff Wife

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Time Skips, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Little bits of Killian and Carey's life, from meeting, to say, to being married with a kid and ending with their teen.Killian wears a binder and Carey is a non-binary lesbian.
Relationships: Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Kravitz & Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako, Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Kudos: 15





	Big Buff Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for my friends for making sure I did Carey and their kid Justice!

Killian was sitting in the quad of the Bureau of Balance base, listening to the passing coversations of people around her as she sharpens her battle-axe.  
“Killian!” The Director shouts, Killian looking up from her axe.  
“Yes, Director?” Killian smiles as she walks up with a few people trailing behind her.  
“I have brought a couple people that want to be regulators, could you train them?” Director asks, smiling, Killian grinning and nodding.  
“sure I will, how many?" Killian stands up, axe in hand as she pushes her shoulders back.  
"Well, one, technically, but our new kid, Avi, wanted to learn as well, so two." The director says, standing aside as this short blue dragonborn and masculine looking human walk up.  
"Hello, I'm the main regulator…" Killian stops slowly, seeing this dragonborn.  
"Hi, Killian, right?" The dragonborn asks, Killian shaking her head a little. she was going to have a hard time paying attention with this dragon around, she thought.  
"Yeah! I'm Killian, you two are Avi annnnddd…?" Killian looks at Avi who nods, then to the dragonborn.  
"Carey Fangbattle! At your service." Carey said with a wide toothy grin.  
Killian blushes, pushing her wild bush of hair behind her shoulder.  
"It's uh.. good to meet you, Carey." Killian smiles at her, just as the Director coughs, smiling.  
"Don't forget to train them some time, okay?" She says, flashing a knowing grin before walking off.  
"So, let's get you two into the training room, I need to pack my actual weapons away and I'll meet you there."

Killian got out of her regular clothes, slipping on her loose fitting pants and boots, grabbing her shirt and walking out the door, in her binder. slipping the shirt on as she walked through the halls, waving to a couple people.  
At first, Killian was nervous to wear her binder in the bureau, but she had soon come to realize this was a big family, and was a lot more comfortable, especially when some of the newbies thought it looked cool.  
She would never admit it, but Killian cared what people think about her, at least a little.

"Killian!" Carey shouted from the door of the training room, Killian waving back before tying her hair into a tight ponytail.  
"Alright, I hope you found the training room fine, and if not, you're here now, and that's what matters!" Killian smiles, handing Avi a practice spear and Carey practice daggers, grabbing her own practice weapon, a big battle axe.  
"These are your training weapons, this keeps us from actually hurting each other while we start, eventually we'll use real weapons, but that comes later."  
"Yes ma'am!" They shout, smiling.

The three had finished practice for the day, Killian sipping from her water bottle. Her binder was soaked through with sweat, damnit.  
"Killian?"  
"Huh?" Killian turned to Carey.  
"I hope you don't mind me prying but, is that a binder? I haven't seen one so brightly pigmented!" Killian looked down at her soaked binder, it had pressed triangular bits of color over the white background, the whole thing looking rainbow.  
"Yeah! It's actually my favorite binder." Killian blurts out, her green skin over her face turning redder than it already was from sparring.  
"Cool!" Carey jumps up, offering a hand for Killian to take, who graciously did, pulling herself up with it.  
Killian looked down at Carey, smiling.  
"Hey I'm going to take a shower, holler if you need me, alright?" Killian smiles, the two nodding as she walks into the locker room and grabs a towel. Going to one of the shower stalls, starting to wash herself and her binder off.

Looking back on it, Killian wore that binder nearly every time she knew she was going to see Carey, like instinct.  
That one was still Carey's favorite.  
Killian lays beside her girlfriend, smiling.  
It was Killian's favorite too.  
"Carey?"  
"Yeah, babe?" Carey responded, Killian looking at the ring Magnus had carved on her finger.  
"I love you." Killian stated, kissing Carey's scaly blue cheek.  
They could hear the birds chirping outside.  
"You say that every morning, silly." Carey sits up in bed, stretching, the sheets framing their pale inner belly, fading to their limbs a bright cerulean.  
"And I mean it more and more every day, my love." Killian says, wrapping her arms around her loves waist, pulling them close.  
"I'm glad you do." Carey says, pulling themself into their strong girlfriends lap, kissing Killian gently, making her tusked love smile, kissing back gently, holding the dragonborn in her lap as if she was porcelain.  
Killian loved mornings like this, where the birds were chirping, the air was crisp but not too cold, where they didn't have to get ready and train for the world's end, to be under warm blankets and pillows with the one person she loved the most. She could stay here forever.

"Carey!" Killian shouted, looking around her and Carey's house, her hand pushed in her short curly hair.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Is Milo still asleep?"  
"Yeah, they're still in bed!" Carey says, leaning out from the bathroom, kissing Killian's cheek.  
"Don't worry about him, I already had him pick out what he wanted to wear."   
Killian sighs out of relief, kissing Carey's head.  
"You're a genius, I love you." Carey chuckles, shaking her head as she puts on horn cuffs and jewelry.  
Killian comes out in her black jeans and a leather jacket, smiling as she walks into her and Carey's child's room.  
"Milo?" Killian said in a soft tone.  
Killian heard a groan from the pile of blankets before a bit of Milo's head popped out from the sheets.  
"It's time to wake up honey." Killian gently shook their small form.  
They nodded, crawling out from under the sheets, their speared tail swaying. Killian picked them up, smiling.  
"Milo what do you want to wear, the shirt and pants, or the dress?" Killian walked to Milo's closet, two outfits picked out.  
"Dress!" Killian smiled, taking the blue dress off the hanger.  
"Do you want me to help you get it on, Milo?" Killian asked, pushing away gently some of the hair from their eyes, her hand brushing over their horns.  
"No I got it! Can I wear shorts too?" Killian nodded, kissing their head.  
"Of course." Killian left milo to get dressed, walking back over to Carey, wrapping her arms around careys waist, smiling.  
"Carey?"  
"Yes Killian?"  
Cary looked at killing through the mirror of the bathroom, Carey tracing their fingers over their wife's scars on her cheek.  
"I love you, I love you and Milo. And I couldn't ask for a better life." Killian looked at Carey through the mirror, Carey smiling at her.  
"Don't make me cry, babe, I just did my make-up." Killian laughs, kissing Carey's cheek softly.  
"I'm dressed!" Milo shouts, Killian walking back in.  
"You're getting so good at that, Milo!" Killian smiles, grabbing their boots.  
"Now hop up on the bed soon I can put your shoes on."   
"Okay!" Milo hops up on the bed kicking his legs. Killian gently grabs one of Milo's legs, putting on the boots and tying them.  
Killian looked at her child, her beautiful, little purple tiefling.  
"Are you two ready to go?" Carey asks, opening the door, their charcoal gray coat flowing around them  
"Baba! You look so pretty!" Milo shouts, jumping off and running to Carey, Carey picking them up.  
"And you're so pretty too! Your dress is so cute!"  
Milo hugs Carey tight, Carey hugging back.  
"Are you ready to get some breakfast and then go see Aunt Taako and Uncle Kravitz and Magnus?"  
"And Angus?" Milo asked excitedly.  
"Of course!" Milo was bouncing up and down in Carey's arms, excited to see his older cousin.

Killian drove into the driveway of their four friends, parking, Milo practically jumping out as soon as the fantasy car stopped.  
The two got out, following Milo as they ran up to the door, knocking hard.  
Muffled thought the door they could hear Taako groan.  
"If it's another fantasy girl scout-" taako says, opening the door.  
"Oh! Hello, little one." Milo waved, hugging Taakos leg, Taako glancing to Magnus.  
"Aunty Taki!!" Taako picked up Milo, glancing to Magnus again who rolled his eyes, walking towards them.  
"Hey everyone!" Magnus said, Carey running in and tackling Magnus, hugging him, he laughs, stumbling as he hugged back.  
Killian smiles brightly, looking at them, Taako setting Milo down, who was looking around excitedly for his cousin.  
"Alright Milo, would you like to see Uncle Kravitz, and Angus?" Taako asked, Milo gasping and nodding quickly.  
He smiled picking Milo up and walking to the living room, Angus sitting sideways on the large couch, Kravitz sitting behind him, fixing his hair.  
"Agnus!!!" Milo shouts, jumping into him, hugging him. Agnus smiles, hugging his little cousin as Kravitz continues to fix his hair.  
"It's your birthday!!" Milo shouts, Angus smiling.  
"Yeah! 18!" Milo smiles, bouncing on Angus' lap, their tail waving happily.  
Killian looks at them, sitting beside Kravitz.  
"Good to see you, Kravitz." Killian smiles, Kravitz glancing to her, smiling back.  
"You too Killian."  
"They're getting so big…" Killian says, looking at Milo and Angus.  
Kravitz nods, smiling.  
Killian watches as Carey walks over, smiling brightly.  
"Happy birthday Angus!" Carey smiles at Angus, sitting beside him.  
Killian leaned forward, looking at Carey, her wife her love, her Everything. She looked around, seeing Kravitz finish Angus' hair, Magnus picking taako up, his dogs surrounding his feet, Carey showing Angus some of her patches on her jacket.  
"Killian!" Magnus says, running over, a photograph in his hand.  
"What's up?" Killian smiled, looking at the similarly swole man.  
"Look!" Magnus sat beside Killian, showing her a photo of him and Killian flexing, in their favorite binders, Taako and Carey on their shoulders.  
"Aww…" Killian smiles, looking at the picture, Killian hadn't cut her hair yet, in the photo, and Magnus' beard was shorter. All of them looking younger than they were now.  
"Carey, come look at this photo!"   
Carey walks over, wrapping their arms around Killians neck from behind, snuggling her head into Killian's short hair, looking at the photo.  
"Gosh we all look like babies in the photo." Carey smiles, kissing their wife's head.

Angus walked over to them, Milo on his shoulders.  
"Birthday birthday birthday!" Milo shouts, hugging Angus' head.  
"Alright! The cake is finished!" Taako shouts from the kitchen, Angus starting to walk into the kitchen.  
"ANGUS MCDONALD YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN. Milo come help me with tasting." Taako says, picking up Milo and kissing Angus' forehead. 

Killian yawned, sitting in the kitchen, in her binder and old loose pants, drinking her coffee.  
"Mom?" Milo walked in, hair hair nicely braided, in his pajamas.  
"What's up kid?" Killian smiles.  
"So Angus, were going to go out and like I don't know what to wear…" Killian smiles, chuckling  
"Why you pick me to help you with clothes I will never know. Your Baba is so much better at that stuff than I am, but alright." Killian smiles, throwing Milo over her shoulder, Milo laughing and kicking his legs.  
"Moooom!"   
Killian pats Milo's back, setting him down on his bed, looking through his closet, Carey watching the two, drinking her tea.  
Carey loved her whole mix matched family, she wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
